


黎明将至

by qilingongzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilingongzi/pseuds/qilingongzi
Summary: 或许年少时真的应该遇见一个人，年老时不至于将自己的一生缄默于口。
Relationships: 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	黎明将至

哈利的手臂怀着德拉科的脖颈，那分明是一个缠绵拥抱的姿势。救世主碧绿的眼眸中流转的三千世界化作璀璨星河，德拉科只听见理智破碎的脆响。既然结局是不欢而散，又何必在意开端是醉时交欢?

谁也不知道是谁先吻住了谁的唇，黄油啤酒的丝滑缠绕在舌尖。肖想了七年期待了七年又黯黯神伤了七年的两人，谁也不能确定，或者，谁也没有想过他们竟然就这样背道而驰，又这样再次重聚。燃着温暖火焰的壁 炉中摇曳着明暗不定的光，夜半时分学生的窃窃私语，洛丽丝夫人走廊里闪烁的眼睛，蜂蜜公爵的糖果嚼一嚼便奇迹般地变出填满房间的蓝风铃草泡泡。这是每一届霍格沃茨毕业生的回忆，如同费力拔烟火绚烂的绽放后只剩下冰冷的灰烬飘飘洒洒在蔚蓝的天空。那天空有过不止一名魁地奇球手在扫帚上欢呼，雀跃着翻跟头，金色飞贼在阳光下极速扇动翅膀而有些耀眼的光折射出世事无常。而又有谁能嬉笑怒骂着，将过往写成了含着淡淡欢愉的迷醉诗行?

被战争折磨的不像样的七年级生们，这里是他们的家，也是他们的战场。他们哭泣过祈祷过欢喜过痛苦过的地方。他们的脸上沾染了经久不散的硝烟与亲人们洒下的热泪，或许还有入土的一捧白灰。

远方传来唱诗班空灵的歌声。

我们本应该一生赎罪，可偏偏执迷不悟。

梅林，请让我放纵这一回。 请让我紧紧抱住这个令我魂牵梦绕的人，在他身上留下我的痕迹爱的痕迹。两个人加重了喘息，唇舌游移过口腔的每一处。德拉科骨节分明的五指扣住救世主的后脑，滚烫的情动的轻轻啃咬着喉结，哈利抬起头，指尖调笑似的勾起一缕铂金发丝。

让我沉沦在这该死的甜美里，我愿从此万劫不复，日日夜夜受烈火熬煎。

可惜，梅林不会怜悯这里的每一个人， 生在此间，每个人背负的原罪都注定无法被原谅。如同大天使长鞘中的宝剑一挥，春秋几度。

曾经的救世主和曾经的食死徒纵情亲吻着，他们不再是意气风发的少年，少年的毛躁与疯狂却如同与生俱来般埋在骨血之中。德拉科将哈利压在礼堂粗糙的墙上，牙齿暴躁的一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣，间或伴着在雪白胸膛上胡乱且毫无章法的啃咬，脆弱的两抹棠红暴露在空气中而微微挺立。哈利喉间的痛呼被救世主自己生生压制住，成了暖昧不明的呻吟。

德拉科眸中暗了几分，透出危险的味道。哈利的衣服松松垮垮挂在腰间，几下便被德拉科扔在地上。无声地施放了几个防护咒语方开始为自己宽衣解带。救世主的嘴唇泛着潋滟的水光，还颇为不满的昂起头，讨一个带有安慰意味的温柔亲吻。

哈利在性事上似乎很依赖自己，现在的他这副可怜兮兮的模样只有自己见过。想想吧，床第之间动情的救世主当真是可爱至极。哈利大窘，红着脸给了德拉科一个拥抱。德拉科有力的手臂再次环住了救世主光裸的身体，身上每一处都被细细密密的吻过，有的地方还留下了浅浅的咬痕。

后来啊，这个人终于属于自己了。情欲晕开汗水的味道，湿漉漉的在自己身下颤抖的救世主一声声唤着德拉科，德拉科，伴着甜蜜的呻吟与哭咽。在马尔福主园的床榻上他们不知道第几次为对方疯狂。那是一夜的春光乍泄，绵绵情意与倾尽一生的爱恋。

或许年少时真的应该遇见一一个人，年老时不至于将自己的一生缄默于口。最后德拉科搂着昏睡过去的救世主临睡时的最后一瞥是黎明将至，太阳在地平线之上徘徊。

他们终于等到了日出。


End file.
